


Tomatoes Are Not for Tasting

by heihua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heihua/pseuds/heihua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also known as "The Three times Yuya's brothers scared off someone who was interested in Yuya because they're overprotective and (maybe) have a little brother complex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomatoes Are Not for Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my laptop for ages now and I didn't think I was ever going to post this but I have a great weakness for Yuu brothers ESPECIALLY overprotective big brothers protecting little baby brother Yuya okay

**1\. Kurosaki Shun**

Yuto brings Shun over to the house for a school project. It would be the first and last time he ever visited.

"Oh Yuto, welcome home," Yuya cheerily greets him as Yuto transverses the living room where Yuya is playing with the family pets.

Yuto nods. "I'm back."

Sensing Shun coming up, Yuto turns to gesture at him. "Yuya, this is my friend Shun."

Yuya brightens. "Oh, your best friend, right?"

Gently, he shooes En off his lap and skips over to Shun, smile still in place.

The smile brightens when Shun stops to face him and he holds out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Shun. Yuto's talked a lot about you. Well, as much as he can talk about someone."

"What does that mean?" Yuto retorts with a small frown, arms crossed over his chest.

Yuya sticks his tongue out at him. "It means you're an unsociable hermit who refuses to open up to anyone."

"Shun tolerates me just fine." And here Yuto turns to Shun for support (because that's what best friends are for) only Shun is still looking at Yuya.

To be more precise, he's staring at Yuuya, unblinking. He looks like someone who can't believe his eyes, like he's just won the lottery of the century and he's been left dumbfounded at the amount—or he's just developed a crush on Yuya because Yuto has scared off enough of Yuya's admirers to recognize _that_ look on anybody's face.

He just can't believe he would ever see it on his best friend's face. _He can't believe his best friend is crushing on his baby brother._

Yuya too, notices the staring only he doesn't know why Shun is staring at him so his smile falters a little, thinking he's done something wrong. His hand begins to lower, never receiving the handshake he was hoping for but then Shun's hand shoots out, lightning fast, and grabs Yuya's arm so quickly he squeaks and jumps a little.

"It's nice," Shun blurts out. "To meet you. Very nice. A pleasure."

Yuya doesn't seem to notice the awkward stuttering and placement of words, only that Shun is finally returning his greeting and it makes his smile brighten even more.

Yuto's frown only gets darker.

Shun still hasn't let go of Yuya's hand and he's seems entirely to content with keeping it that way—so Yuto intervenes.

He rips their hands apart, Yuya staring at him in bewilderment because Yuto was never so aggressive (that was Yugo's job) and Shun is frowning because he really liked Yuya's hand it was really soft and small and fit right inside his own.

Yuto keeps a _very_ firm grip on Shun's arm as he turns to Yuya. "We're going to the library, there are some reference books we need to get for our project."

Shun's frown deepens. "I thought we were going to work in your room."

"But you just got home," Yuya says, confused, at the same time.

" _Bye._ " Yuto manages to raise his voice above both of theirs and walks back in the direction of the front door, taking Shun with him.

Shun may have been Yuuo's best friend, his brother-in-arms and the best study partner he could have ever asked for but not even that could win over the big brother in Yuto.

 

 

 

**2\. Akaba Reiji**

When Yuya walks past him in the garage with a small boy in tow, Yugo doesn't even glance up from where he's fixing his motorcycle. It wasn't unusual for one of their neighbors/family friends to ask Yuya to watch over their children for a couple of hours while they were busy so Yugo doesn't think twice about it.

It's not until he's done with his repairs for the day and he's grabbing a drink in the kitchen before taking a shower that he hears the doorbell ring and when he goes to open up it, a stranger is standing at the door.

"Sakaki Yuya, I presume?" the stranger asks.

Yugo's eyes narrow. "No, I'm his older brother. Who are you?"

Surprise flits over the stranger's face, but is quickly buried beneath a stoic face. It reminds Yugo too much of Yuto and he's suddenly ten times more suspicious of the stranger than before.

"My apologies," the suspicious stranger smoothly continues. "I'm here to pick up my brother, Reira. I believe Yuya was supposed to be babysitting him here...?"

The little boy who had come home with Yuya finds that minute to appear by the doorway and upon seeing the stranger at the door, brightens.

"Brother!" he runs over to the other, quickly finding a place to stand next to the taller boy.

Yuya appears a second later, most likely following Reira, and upon seeing Reira with another similar-looking boy, lights up in realization.

"You must be Akaba Reiji," Yuya greets him, not seeing the sour look Yugo aims at Reiji.

Yuya dimples, his teeth showing and red eyes wide and shining.

"It's nice to meet you," he says to Reiji with that smile still fixed in place, one hand held out for a handshake.

There's an oddly bright gleam in Akaba's eyes that Yugo knows is definitely  _not_ due to the glare coming off his glasses and Yugo instinctively knows that allowing Akaba to shake Yuya's hand would spell certain doom.

"Wellit'sbeenniceseeya," Yugo goes, the only thing faster than his words being his hands pushing Yuya back and shutting the door in Akaba Reiji's face.

"Yugo!" Yuya scolds him, shocked. "Why'd you slam the door in their faces? That's rude!"

"Better than him asking you out on a date," Yugo darkly mutters.

Yuya frowns. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all," Yugo sing-songs, pushing Yuya farther into the house. "Now how about a snack?"

 

 

 

**3\. Dennis Mackfield**

“Dennis.”

“Yes?”

“You were looking at Yuya just now.”

“Well he does look like you. Not to mention he’s pretty cu—“

“ ** _Dennis_**.”

Dennis gulps and stops talking as he sees That Smile appear on Yuri’s face. “Don’t finish that sentence.”

Dennis wasn’t an idiot; and he very much wanted to live. “I said nothing.”

Yuri continues to smile That Smile. “Good.”


End file.
